Red Moon at Night
by XLonelyXLotusX
Summary: Two very different men find a forbidden love. A cold hearted demon, who isn't supposed to feel love, finds a man that changes him completly, and a flamboyant shinigami, who isn't supposed to love a demon, loves every moment of it.
1. What a Girl Wants

oh my GOD I NEED TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS! This is all updated thanks to my wonderful beta DGM otaku who edited it :) Thank you so much, every one, for reading and the favorites! i am working on chapters right now!

* * *

The red-headed reaper stood atop the town's clock tower. He wasn't trying to hide from the demon; he knew Sebastian could sense his presence and it mystified Grell why he wouldn't hint the reaper's presence to his master, but he didn't object.

_That brat always gets in our way, anyway. _He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, following the butler and his young master.

"_Sebast-chan~~_" he whispered.

The demon too had kept an eye on the reaper, but was careful not to show that to his master. Finally, Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage. As they rode to the Phantomhive Estate, Grell surly followed.

Sebastian put his master to bed and before he left, he asked, "Is there anything I can get for you, my Lord?"

"No," the young lord responded.

"Very good, my lord. Good night then." He turned his heel and walked toward the door. As he closed the door, a cart loaded with dinnerware raced down the hallway. Meilin was following, running after it. The butler merely glanced at it and stopped it with his foot. The falling plates were caught in his right hand, the maid in his left. He slid the plates back onto the cart, and helped Meilin to her feet.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian…" she muttered, looking toward the ground to hide her blush, as if he didn't already know.

"Why are you still up?" he asked.

"I-I was getting ready for tomorrow…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go to bed. I'll take care of it."

Meilin's face was blood red, and Sebastian swore she had stopped breathing. She jumped back and gave a slight bow. "O-of course. G-goodnight, S-Sebastian!" She ran down the hall and turned a corner toward her room.

Sebastian smirked. _Always so full of life, _he thought. He carted the plates back to the kitchen, and made his way to his own room. As he walked in, the candles flared into life. He took off his dress coat and tossed it toward the window, where the reaper narrowly avoided the flying particle.

"What do you want?" his smile could be heard through his voice.

"~_I think it's obvious what I want, Sebast-chan~_," he said, smiling to show all his teeth. He tilted his head down so he could see Sebastian over his glasses.

"And you intend to get it tonight," he replied, turning.

"Oh~, _Sebby-chan~, _a girl always gets what she wants, if she fights for it." He rested his death scythe on his shoulder and pushed his hips out.

"Very well," he replied, pushing up his sleeves, "But please be careful. I would hate to wake the young Lord."

"_Oh~, Sebby-chan~, he always seems to get in our way~."_

Sebastian smirked, and Grell jumped to attack.


	2. What is Love

The shinigami attacked with a faint-hearted blow. Sebastian quickly became bored and the smirk retreated from his expression. As he avoided the weak attack, he grabbed the back of Grell's usual red jacket and pulled him back. He wrapped one arm around the reaper's shoulders, pinning his back to the demon's chest, and used his other hand to hold his wrist and prevent the reaper from using his scythe.

"You were so confident until then," the demon said softly into his ear.

Grell smiled wide and transferred his death scythe to his free hand. He swung it toward Sebastian, nearly careless because he knew how easily he would be able to avoid it. Though, much to his surprise, he got close enough to cut the demon's shirt.

"_Aww, I'll take care of that for you, Sebast-chan~"_

"No need," he calmly objected, "it's an old shirt anyway."

Grell shrugged. "_Very well then~."_

The demon jumped-his turn now. He landed on the scythe, and managed to pull Grell down. His scythe slid across the floor,and Sebastian pinned Grell to the ground with his knee to his chest.

"_Ooo, Sebby-chan~! Doki Doki~!"_

What to do now? There were so many possibilities…. He could tease, like Grell had done to him so many times before; give him the near torture he submits Sebastian to.

No. Knowing him, he'd probably enjoy it too much. The only thingGrell hated that he could use for torture was to ignore him. But he wanted him too much to simply ignore…. Perhaps he _would _try torture…

He leaned down toward Grell's face. The reaper was smiling, but covered his teeth. His eyes said 'You know what I want.'

His face was right up to the reapers. Their foreheads touched as Sebastian talked.

"If this was a real fight, you wouldn't let me get this close to you, would you?"

Grell moved to kiss him, but Sebastian backed away before one could be stolen.

"_Oh~, Sebast-chan~, we've never had a real fight, have we~? I wouldn't let us __start now__,__loves~."_

Love.

Sebastian never pondered over that idea very much. He was a demon from hell, out to collect souls; he didn't really think he had time to love. He barely knew what it was. He had heard stories about those in love. His master, though he tried hard to hide it, was truly in love with Lizzie. But he never thought it was possible for him. Could that really be what Sebastian felt for Grell? Slowly, he got off of the reaper and stood straight. Confused, Grell followed.

"What's the matter, _Sebast-chan~_?" Grell ran through his last statement, examining it, looking for something that would've struck a nerve. Fighting? No, they've talked before, and it never would've phased a demon. Unless it was…

"_Aww, Sebby-chan~, are you confused about love~?"_

He didn't respond. He only bent down to pick up the scythe, and listlessly gave it to Grell. The smirk was long gone; a serious expression taking over his face.

"_Aww, poor Sebby-chan~. Would you like me to help?"_ It was unusual seeing Sebastian like this. He usually didn't show any emotion except amusement and, on occasion, sarcasm. He truly wanted to help; seeing him like this saddened him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sebby-chan…."

Was it really love? Sebastian would have asked for the reaper to leave, but he didn't want to be away from him. He just stood there until Grell came up from behind and rested his head on the butler's shoulder.

"What are you feeling right now~?"

He hesitated, trying to sum it up. He couldn't. "A lot."

Grell sighed. "Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"No." As a matter of fact, he wanted him in his arms.

A small smile came back to Grell's face. He kissed the butler's neck and put his hands on Sebastian's sides. "Then…what?"

The demon's hands moved to cover those of the reaper. He couldn't respond. He knew he wanted Grell to stay. He knew he wanted to hold him. Maybe he just wanted…After a moment, he finally muttered, "You."


	3. Beautiful

They sat on the bed. Sebastian still looked like he had a lot on his mind, and Grell was trying to relax him while holding the demon's cool hand.

"A demon isn't supposed to feel love," Sebastian said quietly, looking down at the floor. He really wasn't himself.

"Reapers aren't supposed to love demons," Grell started, "Looks like we're in the same boat~."

When he didn't respond, Grell leaned over to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Oh, _Sebast-chan~."_

Sebastian glanced over to the reaper. He released his hand and wrapped his arm around the shinigami's shoulder.

He hesitated. "I… don't know…"

"_Maybe I could help~," _the reaper said, lifting his head to look at Sebastian, and kissed his check. A small smile came to the demon's face, which brought a bigger one to Grell's. He experimented with the kiss, and ran it along his jaw line. Sebastian didn't protest. Grell ran his lips across his jaw, until he got to the demon's lips.

He hesitated and let out a little laugh before kissing them. Sebastian's lips were as soft as he had hoped, and the demon soon kissed back.

Sebastian turned slightly toward Grell, and wrapped an arm around the reaper's back and the other hand lightly behind Grell's head. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, and then Sebastian backed away a little. Grell smiled.

"_Are you okay, Sebast-chan~?"_

"Yeah…" he said. His arm was still around Grell, but his other hand rested on his own leg. Grell moved his head toward the demon's chest and rested his head.

"Doki… doki…~" he muttered, listening to the demon's heart beat. Sebastian put his other arm around the shinigami and held him close.

Something had happened that night that made both Sebastian and Grell act different. Sebastian ran his fingers through Grell's blood red hair and wished for the night to never end.


End file.
